


Apollo

by theatrythms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Deuce centric, Freeform, Gen, Growing Up, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo- The God of Health and Music<br/>Or;<br/>22 things you didn't know about Deuce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

Apollo - The God of Health and Music 

Or; 

22 things you didn't know about Deuce 

\--

i. She was half Concordian, which wasn't uncommon for citizens in Eibon to be. 

Deuce couldn't deny if felt a little strange to fight for Rubrum, when the pull of the Azure Dragon was almost as strong as the crystal that bound her. 

\--

ii. She cried all the way to the facility while she sat on mother's lap. Her village had just gone up in flames, and the woman who'd adopted her was smoking a jasmine scented cigar. 

Deuce hated fire magic, yet it flowed from her palms easily. 

\--

iii. Deuce was the second child in the facility. Bar Ace, a blonde haired boy who sat by himself and hummed with cards flying around him in a whirl. He'd only been there less than a month, and he already had control over his weapon. 

Three hours later, Mother offered Deuce a flute, and the rest was history. 

\--

iv. Within the span of ten months, ten more children had joined them. They were just as lonely and scared as Deuce was, only they were better at hiding it. 

\--

v. Deuce's favourite song to play on the flute was an old Concordian song, about a man who loved music more than anything else.

Once, she'd stumbled upon Ace trying to learn the words to it, but he couldn't get his pronunciation of the Concordian words right. Not like Deuce could.

He  ran away when Deuce entered her practice room, taking the manuscript with him. 

\--

vi. She already knew the song off by heart. 

\--

vii. Her and Nine technically shared a birthday. Her's was February 8th and his was February 13th, only he was a year older.

For five days a year, they were the same age.

For five days a year, she was equal to her classmates.

\--

viii. When Deuce was nine, she had a crush on Ace. She'd draw pictures of them together all over her journal mother had given her. She started writing songs for him; little arias with simple four chord ostinatos and a basic descant. She scrapped them all, because Ace only ever sang the song Mother taught him.

Her crush faded like her memories of the dead.

\--

 ix. Deuce was eight when she made her first kill. It was alarmingly precise and the Rubrum soldier had attacked first. Eight froze and Cater's brilliant mind and all her magic incantations blanked. 

It was an old Lorican ballad that brought the soldier to an early grave. Deuce attacked with three deadly notes; D#, B and E flat. 

If Deuce hadn't attacked first, Eight, Cater, and most likely herself would've been killed. 

\--

x. She apologised to the solider and closed his eyes. She forgot about him, and that was the end of that. 

\--

 xi. When Deuce first learnt about Phantoma, the life essence of people, and the kaleidoscope of colours it could be, Deuce stayed awake all night and thought about what colour her and her sibling’s Phantoma would be.

She hoped she’d never find out.

\--

xii. She was four days sixteen when Milites attacked. She didn’t feel sixteen, so when the three hours began to dwindle, Deuce realised that on the battlefield, your age never mattered.

It never really mattered.

\--

xiii. Deuce never forgot birthdays. On every single one of her classmates-they were Class Zero now, not siblings- she’d rouse the special person and play them a song.

For the three minutes it took to play ‘Happy Birthday’, everyone forgot about the war, and they were all siblings again.

\--

xiv. She has one scar over her lip from when a solider hit the butt of their rifle into her flute. Deuce cut her lip open mid note.

Nine had driven his spear through said soldier’s stomach and King shot them in the face to return the favour.

\--

xv. Mother healed her, but she was still left with the scar.

It still hurt when the top of her lip brushed against the embouchure of her flute.

\--

xvi. Lady Celestia was always so poised and elegant, even when her country was falling apart around her.

She reminded Deuce of who she wanted to be.

\--

xvii. She didn’t know why everyone had trusted her with the COMMSs. Even though they were all freaking out about being stranded and not being able to get back home, it was the calmest Deuce had been in the entirety of the four months of war.

In the forest, surrounded by all her favourite people, she’d felt detached from the world and the war, and it relaxed her.

\--

xviii. When Commander Kurasame died, Deuce played the old Concordian song until she wasn’t sad anymore.

And for the first time, Ace joined her.

\--

xix. Mahamayuri and Ingram fell like all great cities did, in great flames against the screams of its people.

They looked like funeral pyres, sending off those whose time had come too soon, and those whose sins caused the fall.

And Deuce played the psalm that made it all happen.

\--

xx. The morning when Lady Celestia arrived in the main entrance, Deuce used her flute for not killing for the first time in a long while.

The three minutes of ‘Happy Birthday’ for King’s eighteenth birthday brought back a rush of memories that no one even knew were still there, buried under months of war.

And suddenly, Class Zero, the twelve children of Dr Aceria Al-Rashia, weren’t scared anymore.

\--

xxi. Deuce never forgot birthdays, or her siblings, even when the world was quite literally ending.

\--

xxii. Deuce didn’t have final words. Instead, she played the last few bars of her favourite, old Concordian ballad, and waited for the next encore, that was soon to begin again.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my fifth time to try and upload this


End file.
